Inconcessus
by P-A-P-E-R-Stars-989
Summary: I fell in love with him. He was a vampire, and I was in love with him. He was my teacher, but I fell in love. E/B. Rated for language.


I fell in love. I am in love.

My whole life, I thought it would be the same thing. Wake up, and go to school. Or maybe in the future, wake up, and go to work. Not very exciting. And I was sure my life would always be like this. The same thing over and over again. And when I moved to Forks, I just expected my life to be even more boring than ever.

After all, Forks was a place with a population of around 3,000. Not much. Forks was a place that was just constantly gloomy. It was cloudy almost everyday, and rained just as much. And I was moving there just to take some burden off of my mother. I didn't expect much from the little town of Forks. I expected to graduate, then leave immediately.

But I fell in love.

The turning point of my life began.

He was absolutely beautiful. The first time I saw him, I swore that Adonis had absolutely _nothing_ on him. His name was Edward Cullen. And I fell for him hard and fast. I had dreams of him, I thought of him, every piece of my mind was wrapped around him. He was the very personification of perfection to me. I thought he was a normal human despite his unnaturalness....

Apparently not.

I fell in love with a _vampire _of all creatures. Yes, the blood-sucking, sleeping in coffins, mythological vampires. But I didn't care. He is what he is, and I love him all the same.

However, he warned me of this. He told me that being him was dangerous. That I could get killed. And not only hat, but I would be shunned from the public and spit upon because of such a forbidden relationship.

He was not just a vampire I was in love with. He was also the Biology _teacher_ who I fell in love with.

A relationship forbidden from almost all angles.

A vampire and a human.

A teacher and a student.

My breathing quickened as I heard footsteps turning the corner. I was in love with a vampire. But I did not blame Edward for this unfortunate happening.

I was here, about to be killed of my own will.

At least I was going to die for the people I loved.

* * *

I let out a tiny gust of air in exasperation. I could not believe that this was happening to me. Why did I have to be nice to my mother? Why couldn't I be a normal child and just…go with her and Phil? Well, I was a normal child, maybe a bit more boring than others, but I was normal nonetheless. But my mother, Renee, insisted that I was nicer than most. _"You're just too nice Bella!"_ was what she said to me before.

I guess this little idea of mine just proves what she said to me.

"Bella are you sure?" Renee turned her worried eyes towards me, briefly looking away from Phil. I just gave her a smile, teeth and all.

"Don't worry mom, go enjoy yourself in Florida. I'd just be a burden." Renee just looked even more worried, shooting a look towards Phil.

"Oh honey, we don't mind you going with us!" Phil nodded in agreement to Renee's comment, never taking his eyes off the road. "Yeah Bells! Your mother could use the company at times!" He said a little to enthusiastically. I nodded my head, but one look at my eyes, Renee knew that I was still firm in my decision.

…no matter how much I hated it.

"No, it's fine really. Besides, Charlie needs the company too." I shrugged, Charlie, my dad lived in the little town of Forks. The place I would soon live so Renee could go with Phil to Florida.

And there really was not enough words to describe how much I did not like Forks. It was cloudy, it rained a lot there, and there was barely any sun. Not like Phoenix at all.

…I liked Phoenix. There were _a lot _of people there, so I didn't really stand out. I was not one for attention.

But, I was moving to Forks to help my mother. I knew Renee. She would constantly worry about me and the burden of moving around with Phil on my shoulders. Yeah, and she calls _me _nice. Like mother, like daughter right?

So, I brought up the idea to stay with Charlie. Renee got confused at the sudden thought. After all, she knew that I detested Forks. But she called up my dad nonetheless.

And well…here I am. Staring longingly at the buildings of Phoenix.

* * *

The plane trip to Washington wasn't _that_ bad. Boring, yes, but what part of my life has ever been exciting? When I fell off the tree at the tender age of eight? Yeah, very exciting. Thankfully, the trip was short. I was happy about that. Airplanes scared me. Up in the air, and all of a sudden, if we were crashing down, you couldn't do anything! I grimaced at the thought, I would _hate_ to die in a plane crash.

When I left the plane, my eyes immediately zoomed in on Charlie, I just had to suppress a groan. He stood there, looking awkward standing alone in the airport. Despite being slightly embarrassed at my dad, I let an inept smile come across my face. I haven't seen Charlie in awhile, and when I did a few times in the past, they were small, trivial memories that I barely remembered.

I approached my dad, and he let out a smile, a look of relief flashing in his eyes.

"Hey Bells!" He sounded cheerful, yet there was a hint of worry laced around his words. I dismissed it.

"Hey Ch--dad." I tried to sound just as cheerful, but my slip-up ruined it. This was proof that I haven't seen Charlie in awhile. I almost called him by his name other than the more appropriate "dad." However, Charlie didn't seem to notice as the grin on his face just got wider.

We walked towards his car while Charlie brought up small talk. While it was mostly him talking, I asked Charlie a few question myself. I did not want to seem like the distant daughter that he would soon regret taking in. The both of us stopped at a car, and my eyes widened considerably. I swore that my mouth was opening and closing giving Charlie the impression that I was a fish.

Charlie chuckled, opened the door and entered his _cruiser_. Yes, my dad was the sheriff of Forks, and he drove his cruiser here to the airport. Just as I thought that we were going to _quietly_ enter the tiny town of Forks, I see his cruiser that flashed who he was…and who I was.

I really, _really_ did not want attention. But it seems like my wish was not going to happen.

My only hope was that the people of Forks were used to the police cruiser going by and did not notice the teenage girl in the passenger seat.

I did a quick double check, but to my luck, the windows were _not_ tinted.

A tiny sound caused me to turn my head and I saw that Charlie popped open the trunk. I sighed and rubbed my eyes before walking and putting my stuff in the back of his cruiser. Quickly, I closed the trunk and slunk into the passenger seat before looking out the window.

Thankfully, the people in the parking lot didn't notice the police cruiser.

I nodded to Charlie and he drove off.

* * *

I stayed up the whole ride, taking a five minute nap or so. It wasn't until I saw the "Welcome to Forks!" sign that I sat up right. _This_ was Forks? I looked at the forest and couldn't help but be struck speechless. The forest had that natural beauty that people couldn't help but stare at. However, it was a bit _too _green for me. Moss climbed up the tree trunks, and the canopy of the trees gave the ground of the forest a bit of a haunting look as it made it even more darker for there wasn't even any sun.

"Ya know Bells, everyone at Forks have been asking about you." Charlie said, a tiny smile playing at his lips. I turned my line of vision from the forest to Charlie's face. I said the only thing that crossed my mind.

"What..?" I blinked a few times, wondering if I heard right. People at Forks knew about me?

Charlie's face tinted a tiny red before speaking once more "Yeah, I've been talking about you like crazy. My daughter, coming to live with me!" There was a hint of pride in his voice. Thankfully, his eyes were on the road so he couldn't see me gaping at him.

The only reply he got was silence as I continued to stare at his face unbelieving.

So much for entering Forks quietly and unknown.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah. This is my first Twilight fanfiction, hope it's alright? Ahh...anyway, I would like some feedback! Was it good? Bad? A bit iffy? Huh? Tell me, so I may update!

Alright...I usually do _not_ do this, but yeah...I don't know if I will update or not unless I get around...well, at least more than three! XD!! Hahaha yeah. I usually just let people...go on their own. But seeing all those hits, and _no_ review. It gets annoying as heck...

Ahahaha...so yeah, hope ya like kay?


End file.
